When the Wish Comes True
by Amratin
Summary: Baz is determined to propose Simon, so he prepared a special gift for him. But Simon surprised him as well.
1. Chapter 1

BAZ

Today is gonna be perfect. I spent whole months on research, study and preparation for this day. If only effort matters, I´ve succeeded already. But Snow is Snow. One would never be certain what will come next if Snow´s around. He´s just incredible. Who else would conjure himself wings and tail, and then simply get rid of his magic? Simon Snow is an oaf. And I will never stop loving him for it. Who else would be capable of such sacrifice?

Over time, I realized that the greatest acceptance that you can get from Simon Snow is that he puts you to the last place of his value list, behind everyone and the world. The place you share with no one else but Snow. And then there comes the time when the world is content and Simon is just yours. I know I can´t expect anything like fireworks or bursts of ecstasy but these are the moments of complete safety and warm embraces. These moments are worth living.

That´s why I am leaning against the wall waiting for one incomplete reptile. He was supposed to be here. He does this to me all the time. How would he like if he had to wait for me somewhere? He´d be crazy thinking about the devilish plans I´d plan for him. Where can he be? He´s ten minutes late already. Obviously, he´s helping some old woman to cross the street and next he will do the shopping for her. Screw you.

Fifteen minutes. Stoic pose faded away. I put my hands in my pockets. I hold the phone and I try to convince myself that I don´t want to look at it every single second. What if Snow sends me a text? No, it wasn´t his style. I imagine him how he runs and attacks each puddle crossing his path. He appears breathless covered with mud and dirt like he always does.

"I´m here," Simon still wheezes, broken in waist he tries to cope with his unexpected exercise. In the moment I lean down to him to show regret over his lack of condition, he straightens up with the speed of flash. I move instantly. That was so close. If I hadn´t such fast reflexes, I´d lose my nose. He asks, curls still floating in the air: "Are you waiting long?" I´d like to kill him for it immediately. But I stay calm.

"What do you think?" I answer with a question.

* * *

I don´t own Simon or Baz. They are greater than I can make them. And also, please excuse my language, I make a lot of mistakes that I´m not able to correct. I hope I writing style won´t disgust you.


	2. Chapter 2

SIMON

Baz is angry. I can see it. He pretends like nothing´s wrong but I see how he presses his jaws intensively. His fangs are nearly visible and lips are stretched over them.

He has no reason to be mad at me. One old woman asked me to show her way to the railway station. So I walked with her to the station rather to confuse her with my explanation. Right after that I hurried after Baz. I did no stay anywhere.

I change the subject to be safe. "What we´re gonna do now?" Baz was mysterious about this meeting. He´s planed something.

"Curiosity killed the cat," he smirks. In no time, I look around us for dead cat body. I still can´t catch which is or is not the spell. Baz enjoys teasing me. "Hop on," he says and unlocks his batmobile.

Baz couldn´t be more mysterious. I eye him continuously as he pretends he doesn´t realize it. He just watch our way intensively. I want to say him something.

BAZ

Simon shifts nervously on the seat. I do not wonder why I have to change the seat cover on his side so often. He still breaths like he would like to say something but not a single syllable comes out of his mouth. Typical. It seems perfect today.

"Where are we going?"

"If I wanted to tell you, we could meet up right there. We can enjoy our journey this way." I like to see him struggling to figure out what I´m going to do. But he will lose.

"How can I enjoy the journey when you´re not talking to me?"

"I am talking to you."

"Only when I ask you something," Snow is annoyed and his wings are coming to their visibility.

"I am driving a car," I remind him.

We just leave the city and green landscape opens for us. Snow still doesn´t catch any hint. Why should he? Last we were passing this way it was a deep night, I was driving faster than ever in my life and my mental state was far from stable. At that time my nerves failed totally. But because of that we are here now. I admit it was mostly Simon´s credit. But I provoked him.


	3. Chapter 3

SIMON

We get into the wood. Baz slows down little bit. "What are you planning?" I ask worriedly.

Baz put a strange smile on his face. "I´m planning to drug you, bind you and leave you here for a pleasure of wild animals." Silence. Baz boldly equals old horror movies vampires. He´s never wanted to watch these kinds of movies, but Penny and I made a research on our own. My window was perfectly shut that night.

Baz stops his car. We get out of it.

I can´t believe I haven´t noticed Baz´s clothing. He is wearing tight black jeans, a dark jacket and old sneakers. Jeans and sneakers? Something is definitely wrong. He knew he gets dirty. "You were serious," I assure myself that I am wrong. Baz just raises his eyebrow.

We walk across burned trees. Baz looks back at me and observes if I figure it out. But I don´t know what I should figure out. This wood reminds me of something at least. Baz stops among dead trees and he studies the place in detail. I do the same. I still don´t have a clue what´s going on.

BAZ

Simon doesn´t get it still. I don´t find it surprising at all. It´s time to surrender and make a romantic encounter at least memorable.

"Do you know why we are here?" I ask him.

"No," Snow admits. He should be ashamed.

"You should be ashamed," I tease him. I want to stay above the whole situation. I fail although. Here. With Simon Snow. "Look, we stood right here years ago. It was a night, everything was on fire and I wanted to die but you saved me. You saved me in a totally stupid way that can solve everything. You saved me with your kiss."

At last, he gets it.

"I was looking for this place for a very long time and now we´re here."

"Wow. I thought the forest burnt to ashes." Snow´s eyes are filled with memories. First, they are happy but then his gaze darkens. I know exactly what he´s thinking about. I come closer to him and slightly press his shoulder. His wings move dangerously. Meeting magic, especially reminding of the times when he was a magician, is hard for him. Though he doesn´t mind if he´s used by professor Bunce as a carrier-pigeon. But this is how Simon works.

"Baz, I´m sorry," he looks with his puppy eyes. "I never had to be a wizard. Nothing would have happened. Everyone would be safe and there wouldn´t be any dead spots now. I was the worst magician in history."

"Exactly. Magician without any talent. Deterrent example, I might say."

Snow looks confused. I give him one of my rare soft smiles. "I wouldn´t be here right now without you. You are the reason I´m still alive."

"Don´t talk like this," Snow doesn´t like when I talk about death. He has to use to it when he´s dating depressive vampire.

"Simon Snow, the world has no meaning without you. It´s thanks to you that everything is interesting."

"You can´t be serious. I almost killed all of us. And… And…" Simon can´t express himself.

"Beg your pardon?"

"What about Mage? He died because of me," Snow is frustrated more and more.

How could he still mourn for this villain? He used Simon for his evil endeavors to make wizards´ life a living hell and wanted us to fight bloody battles for him. I am just a naughty boy compared to him. "I can´t believe I´m saying this, but Simon, don´t think."

"You called me Simon." Great. Snow smiles widely now. Everything is forgotten. I frown automatically.

"I was preparing for this moment for a long time. Don´t screw this up. I love you."

Snow interrupts me: "I love you too."

Magicians´ engagements are always unique but they can´t do without common clichés. I dive my hand into the pocket and pull out a small box. Snow eyes me with expectation. His cheeks shine red and the color gradually spreads across his face to the roots of his hair. "Will you marry me?" I ask directly.

"Don´t people usually kneel when they propose?" Snow wants me to get mad at him.

"I am not going to kneel. Kneel yourself. Do you want me or not?"

"But I´m not a wizard," Snow opposes.

"You are. You have a witch craft in your lips. They still persuade me better than anybody else."

"Really?" he looks sheepishly.

"Really."

I ask him again to answer my question non-verbally.

"Yes."

I take the ring and put it on his finger with the words: " **You're my end and my beginning. Even when I lose, I´m winning. Cause I give you all of me.** "

Simon smirks: "I don´t know you like these silly love songs."

"Shut up," I warn him. I planned this for a very long time. It matters on every word, voice melody, phrasing and right diction. I decided to give Simon special present. "Make a wish."

Snow looks into my eyes and nothing happens.


	4. Chapter 4

SIMON

Baz is puzzled. He studies me carefully like the third arm would grow me. I rather examine my cloths if I didn´t accidentally stain somewhere. No, nothing unusual. "What happens?"

"What have you wished?" In the air, there was a mixture of Baz´s magic and what had once been my own magic.

"Well," I don´t know how to start.

Baz just stands still and doesn´t help.

"Well, I…"

"Just say it," Baz has icy cold voice.

"Well, you know. I… I´m sorry about what happened to your house. You lost your spooky family mansion because of me. And your father hates me."

"What have you done?" Baz frowns. He is afraid of losing his noble family.

"Well-" I start but Baz completely loses patience. He turns and comes back to the car. The spell cost him a lot of strength so he has to behave like a normal person. I hurry after him. Baz manages to put an incredible pace. I slam the door of the car. We set off at great speed immediately.

"I thought you get rid of the tail and wings," Baz says.

That hurts. "You tell me you don´t mind. You don´t even want to hear about the operation doctor Wellbelove offered me."

"That doesn´t seem like a good idea to me. But this is something different. I saved the energy for a long time and you take it all and even more and with no effect. What have you wished exactly?" As I breathe into to answer, he quickly turns to me: "Don´t tell me. I don´t want to hear it."

We go in silence for the rest of the journey.

We stop in front of the Pitch family´s rural home. Nothing changes for me, but Baz seems a little awkward.

BAZ

I stop on the neat gravel pavement. I haven´t been here for a long time. Place without magic makes me feel sick. It clutches my throat and I feel like I´m choking. But I don´t feel any of that now. Nothing. Only the light scent of smoldering wood is filling the air.

I look up at the sky, although I clearly can´t see anything. Snow approaches to me cautiously.

"I was terribly sorry for what happened so I decided to cover the hole. Professor Bunce showed me a lot of interesting things." He suddenly thinks. He gets quiet, raise his brow and looks at me stealthily. "I didn´t use all of your magic, did I?"

Actually, I´m afraid it happened so. My research has been trying to get so much magic into the ring to work as a magic object for a while. And because Snow has a lack of power for the smallest spell, everything went from me. Snow always deals before thinking.

I try to sort my thoughts. The first thing I think of, the first thing I learned to use, was fire magic which simply flows through the veins of my family. It´s our inheritance. I take a wand out of my sleeve and I say: " **Light my candle**." A blue glowing flame appears in my palm. I am out of my words. Simon did it. He filled the hole in the sphere and magic comes back to our home.

Snow plunges at me with all his strength. He locks me in a firm embrace. I extinguish the flame in my hand so we don´t burned down. "It´s working," he says. He was incredibly happy. "We did it," he smiles and tears fill his eyes. "We can get married now."

"Did something hinder you before?" I´m confused.

"Your father may change his opinion on me."

"That´s ridiculous." Snow doesn´t know what my dad thinks about him. He can´t read people who don´t express their feelings. Dad used to him long time ago and he didn´t need a huge gesture in the style of Simon Snow. Dad is glad I´m happy with Simon and that´s the only thing that matters. "You´re marrying me not my father. Don´t forget that."

As I imagine our wedding I can´t wait any longer. I lean down to Simon for his charming kiss which condemned me to life.


End file.
